


意外

by xxmm98



Category: King&Prince
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:28:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22098676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxmm98/pseuds/xxmm98
Summary: 一次一夜情
Relationships: Ren Nagase/Sho Hirano
Kudos: 3





	意外

永濑廉没想到事情居然发展地这么快。

他踏入gay bar不到半个小时，说的话还不超过十句，察觉时就已经在酒吧的厕所隔间，和一个才刚刚知道名字的男人拥吻了。对方的个子比他矮些，永濑廉需要稍稍低着头，一只手托着他的后脑勺，让舌头能更加深入侵占领地。他们柔软的唇瓣互相挤压着变了形，对方带有酒气的温热吐息打在面上，让永濑廉也产生了朦胧的醉意，他转换着角度与对方的舌头纠缠，时而在口中打着圈搅拌发出令人害羞的水声，偶尔有未来得及吞咽的唾液顺着两人的嘴角流下。

“紫耀…”永濑廉在换气的间隔轻声呼唤着他的名字，将另一只手伸入他的黑色衬衫中，缓缓向上探索，先是感受到了他明显起伏的腹肌，流连了一会便来到了胸口。感受到自己的胸部正被修长的手指抚摸揉捏，娇嫩的乳尖被坚硬的拇指指甲蹭弄，平野紫耀不由因这快感而缺氧，切断了绵长的吻，仰着头急促地喘息。

永濑廉仍继续手上的动作，开始亲吻他的颈侧，耐心地等着他取回氧气。等喘息声明显平静些后，永濑廉感受到同样伸入自己衣物内的手，那略显冰凉的指尖在腹部来回打转了几圈后，去向了与他相反的方向。

在醉意的影响下，平野笨拙的双手与他的皮带扣斗争了一段时间后，清脆的金属声才在空荡的空间中响起。永濑偷偷地勾起嘴角，也不着急着催促，反而又继续起了先前中断的吻。

平野闭着双眼感受着这湿润的吻，晕头转向地在永濑廉的小腹处摸索了一会，才摸到内裤的边缘，将其撑起伸手深入，一把握住了他的阴茎，开始缓慢地撸动起柱身。耳边传来对方倒吸一口气的声音，平野像是受到了鼓励，轻轻地咬了一口永濑廉的下唇，在他扇动着眉毛睁开眼睛、相互凝视了一瞬后，在他的注视下缓缓蹲下身子。

平野用双手将永濑的被漏出的前液打湿了一片的灰色三角裤拉下，精神的阴茎瞬间弹起，打到了他的脸上。因醉酒而意识不甚清晰的平野被这突然的情况惊吓到整个身体向后弹起来，撞到了原本背靠着的的门，发出一声巨响。

几秒后又随即响起了一声闷闷的嗤笑声。

平野用双手捂住受到重创的后脑勺，咬起了因亲吻而显得更加红眼的下嘴唇，偷偷地向上瞄了一眼，确认了笑声的来源后懊恼地皱起了脸。永濑廉放下捂住嘴的拳头，为自己忍不住笑出声也感到有些不好意思。

平野像是为了重振旗鼓一样深吸了一口气，用手指扶住永濑仍高昂的欲望，伸出舌头舔弄起了流出透明液体的马眼，卷起舌尖努力挤入头部的小缝。在看到面前的人身体明显的颤抖后，他又开口含住了光滑的龟头部分，同时仍不忘用舌尖刺激着马眼。抬眼确认永濑眯着眼睛享受的表情后，他进一步将更多部分含入口中，摆动脑袋开始来回吮吸，握住阴茎的手也开始撸动，来安慰未能放进口中的部分。

永濑看着平野收紧口腔内壁时凹陷的双颊，时不时向上投来视线的明亮的双眼，感受着他温暖的口内吞吐着自己的阳具，松软的嘴唇蹭过上面的沟壑和青筋，不住喘着粗气，感觉偌大世界只剩下了眼前的这个人，将自己的心填得满满的。永濑忘情地伸出手抚摸起了平野因激情而变得有些杂乱的头发，他将手指轻轻拂过头皮，穿过柔顺的发丝，握住又放开，同时合着节奏摆动起腰肢。

阳物在口中进一步变大，充满了整个口腔，使得平野不得不大张的下巴有些酸痛。他空出原本扶着永濑胯部的手，开始揉搓那沉甸甸阴囊，希望能快点解放。这一举动像是给永濑带来了巨大的刺激，他发出走调的呻吟，死死地抓住平野的头发，臀肉不住地颤抖，最后射在了平野的嘴中。

阴茎不断抽动，喷射出一波一波白色的液体，平野皱着眉头试着将其全部吞下，但却被猝不及防地呛到，身体自然地做出了呕吐的反应。阴茎因此滑出口中，洒出的精液部分挂到了正在咳嗽的平野的脸上。

“啊对不起，你没事吧。“永濑慌张地试着用手抹去他脸上沾到的液体。

平野摇着头抬头看向他，他意识到自己像情侣间一样在用手背抚摸对方光滑的脸颊，有点不好意思地移开视线，收回了手。但平野却像没有在意般，搜寻起了身上的口袋。意识到他在找什么后，永濑急忙掏出衣袋里的东西。

“避孕套的话，我这里有。“  
“啊谢谢。“  
“不，不用。“

这样的对话仿佛又回到了两个陌生人，永濑廉有些懊恼。他看着平野低着眼用嘴撕开包装袋，为他又已抬起头的阳具套上套子，开始思考这一切的起源。

他自认长相英俊端正，搭话也大概率会成功。所以这次平野应该也是看中了他的脸…吧？

他想起坐在吧台对身旁人的话毫不关心，只是呆呆地望着手中没了一半的酒杯的平野。但是，在注意到自己后，他却停住了视线。

不，这也许是一见钟情。

永濑廉为这个结论有些心跳加速。

这时平野已经完事，扶着背后的门歪斜地站起了身子，又开始解起了自己牛仔裤的扣子。永濑见状便伸手上去帮忙，指尖覆上了对方有些僵硬的手指，替他解了扣子，拉下拉链。平野爽快地将内裤和裤子一起脱下，圈住永濑的肩膀，从落在地上的衣物中抽出一只腿勾上了他的腰。

永濑在平野大腿的肌肉上摩挲，顺势滑到了膝盖内侧，快速轻挠一下后用肘部勾起，向一旁打开。因这一动作而有些失去平衡的平野向后仰去，背部又撞上了可怜的门。他尴尬地咧嘴一笑，永濑温柔地也以笑回应，传递自己并不在意的讯息。

探入双腿间的小穴，却发现已然是被开拓过的样子，能轻松地塞入两根手指，永濑有些疑惑地望向面前的人。

感受到沉默的疑问，平野不好意思地移开视线，舔了舔红润的嘴唇，犹豫着开了口。

“我被甩了。“他歪头撇了撇嘴，”在家自己折腾了一天，但还是…很寂寞。“

“结果来这不久，就看到了你。“

心中的石头被轻轻地放下了，永濑差点以为他只是被选择的人们中的一个，但他现在确信了，他是特别的。

他仍然快速地做足了前戏，确认不会造成伤害后才扶着阴茎进入平野体内。

永濑吻上了面前今晚不知吻了多少次的双唇，但每次的接触仍使他心中流过温暖的电流。他开始屈膝进行浅而快速的抽动，背后的门因这撞击发出咯吱声，和间断的喘息声交织，回荡在小小的隔间中。等肠液流出，开始发出水声时，永濑开始了有力的攻势，另一手握着平野的腰往下沉，同时胯部向上顶弄，深入穴道最深处，对一点进行碾磨，每次都引起抽泣般的呻吟。

由于身高的差距，每次永濑用力向上冲撞时，平野的身体都被带得向上，不得不踮起脚来支撑自己，当抽回填满的阴茎时，因重力落下的臀部又被下一次进攻的粗大撞了个满当。肠液顺着穴道流下，浸湿了阴囊，饱满的臀肉与气直直地撞击，红了一片，噗叽的水声和啪啪的交合声随之响起。平野圈着永濑的脖子，将头埋在他的肩窝，死咬着嘴唇让自己不至于发出过于丢人的叫声。不知是否因为忍耐得太过，只能发出呜呜的呜咽声，生理性的泪水不受控制地流出，将永濑的衬衫打湿了一块。

两人都沉浸在忘我的巨大快感中，突然，隔间的门响起被撞击的声音。惊吓和羞耻感一并袭来，平野反射性地收紧了肛门，夹得在做最后冲刺的永濑提前射了出来。滚烫的精液刺激着内壁，平野也忍不住低哼一声泄了出来，液体喷到了两人的小腹上。

“不好意思哈！”门外传来敷衍的道歉，和夸张的亲吻声，一路跌跌撞撞发出响声，最后进入了他们隔壁的隔间。

在高潮过后，两人都腿软无法站立，相拥着瘫坐在地上。

像是被门外的声音逗笑，又或是因为这场痛快的性事而满足，两人对望着，相视一笑。


End file.
